Zoids: The Shocking Showdown
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Takes place 3 months after the end of Chaotic Century. My second story, but just as shocking as the rest. Now complete!
1. The Shocking Turn Of Events

Zoids- The Shocking Showdown: Chapter 1: The Shocking Turn Of Events  
  
Note: This story takes place a few months after the end of my first story, The Desert Bandits Revised, and right after the end of Chaotic Century. You'll want to see this. Fiona's turned 13 years old, and a few days after her surprise birthday party is when our story begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or anything of it except my own characters. With that said, let's get this show on the road!  
  
"It's been a long time since we defeated this group of desert bandits at the Gurreal Ruins and rescued my 13-year-old sister Fiona. We continued on our adventures to find the Zoid Eve, and now, we're here already," I thought to myself. We had gotten a report about a Zoidian Temple from the Sand Colony, and decided to investigate. Fiona had just turned 13, and me 14. But, for some reason, the whole colony (except for the temple) looked like it had been leveled totally. "Now that's odd," I said to Fiona, who had her arm around me. "What could have happened here? I don't think it was Raven, though. His Geno Saurer is back, but I don't see any signs of a Charged Particle Cannon assault." Fiona looked into my soft blue eyes and said, "Yeah, you're right, Nick. Something's going on here." All of a sudden, I saw a blue/purple beam shoot into the sky. We stood there, looking into the sky where the beam was seen for a few minutes. Then, a loud crack of thunder shook the sky, startling Fiona. I held her to keep her calm as a recon Shield Liger came to the area. But, then, the strangest thing happened: a bolt of lightning shot from the storm clouds above and struck the core of the Shield Liger, completely blowing it up. We were lucky to have OUR shield up to avoid any damage from the explosion.  
"Is it me, or is this like the storm of that Ancient Zoidian legend I read about a few days ago?" I wondered, "because the only time lightning does THAT is from that storm, Fiona." Still shivering, Fiona said softly, "You're right, Nick." Then, she fainted. She had gotten another piece of her memory back. I cradled her in my arms until she woke up. She hugged me tightly when she did wake up. I figured that we should find out just what the heck was going on here.  
  
How'd you like it? I'll tell you about the legendary storm in the next chapter. 


	2. Fiona's Surprise

Zoids: The Shocking Showdown Chapter 2: Fiona's Surprise  
  
Fiona was with me that night at our base camp near the temple we were supposed to investigate in the destroyed Sand Colony because the legendary Ancient Zoidian storm had started up. We were locked in a tight embrace all night. She loved me very much, as I could see. What I didn't know about her was that she had a Zoid of her own. Later that morning, I heard the sound of a Geno Saurer approaching. I woke up and yawned, but then gasped as I saw the Geno Saurer destroy the temple with a Charged Particle Cannon blast. Fiona was in there. But, I didn't have time to grieve, because the Geno Saurer, piloted by Raven, was aiming for me next. No one was there to help, and Fiona was gone, so it looked like the end.  
But, then, I heard a loud clang. Even Raven stopped to notice that. Out of the blue, a pink Blade Liger, blades attached to the paws (like in the final battle with the Desert Bandits), jumped into the air. Raven turned to face the pink Liger, but he wasn't fast enough, as the blade of the pink Liger sliced through the middle of the Geno Saurer, blowing it up.  
I was flabbergasted at the pink Blade Liger until I saw Fiona hop out of the cockpit. "Fiona!" I yelled as I ran towards her. We both embraced together. I was so happy that she was ok. As I pulled away from her, my arms still around her, I asked the question that was filling my mind: "Fiona, where'd you get that pink Blade Liger?" She looked into my soft blue eyes and started to explain. "You remember when I found out what my real name was?" "Yeah?" "I realized that I had a Zoid of my own back during the time of the Ancient Zoidians." "Cool, Fiona, but do you remember who gave it to you back then?" "Well, I think I'll try." She closed her eyes and started to concentrate.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Fiona Alisi Lynette was having a great time with her friends in the park. The sky was clear, the sun was beautifully shining brightly, and everything was perfect. Van, Mark, Fiona, and Jesse were having the greatest time of their lives. Their organoids were having fun, too. Van's organoid's name was Zeke, Mark's was Sapphire, Fiona's was Rose, and Jesse's was Emerald. Just then, Fiona heard her mother's voice. "Sorry, guys, I gotta go," Fiona told her friends. She waved at them as she headed for home. Her mother, Mary, embraced her daughter as soon as she got home. She then led Fiona to their backyard, where Mary had a surprise for Fiona. As soon as Fiona saw the surprise, she gasped with joy. There, in front of the two, a pink Blade Liger stood. "It's for you, Fiona!" Mary said. Fiona said nothing. She just embraced her mother again.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"My organoid, Rose, fused with it, which is why it's pink, I think," Fiona continued. "You had your own organoid then?" I asked her. "Yeah. Everyone had one as a personal guardian then." "That's cool." I embraced her closely. I loved being with her. We walked back to our camp site with the legendary storm still raging.  
  
Ok, that was cool. A mini-story on how Fiona got her pink Blade Liger. Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter.  
  
I jumped into the Blade Liger, and Fiona jumped into her pink Blade Liger. It was a three-way faceoff: me/Zeke/my Blade Liger and Fiona/Rose/her Pink Blade Liger vs. Raven, Shadow, and the Geno Saurer. I put up my shield, unhatched my blades, and prepared for battle.  
  
See ya then! CIAO! 


	3. An Electrified Fight

Zoids: The Shocking Showdown Chapter 3: An Electrified Fight  
  
Author's Note: This may be a bit suspensful, since Nick, Fiona, and Raven face off in this chapter. And, I don't own Zoids except for my own things. So, here's chapter 3!  
  
AN2: Sorry for the long wait. I've been stuck in things with school and all. 8th grade is tough, isn't it?  
  
  
We had finally gotten back to the base. Since Fiona had her Zoid, a pink Blade Liger, back from the Ancient Zoidian days, I wanted to test her since Raven would surely be back. At 7:30 PM, as we finished the test, here's what happened on our way back to the base.  
"Hey, Nick?" Fiona asked me. "Yeah?" I replied. "Look behind my Liger. I've got something to show you!" I did, and I couldn't believe what I saw: an organoid with small arms, and a tail slightly smaller than Zeke's. Amazingly, it was a rose color. "Is that an organoid, Fiona?" "Yeah, it's the one that fused with my Liger!" "Great! Where'd you find it?" She looked at me from her cockpit and said, "Let's just say that it found me!" "Oh. Neat!" Just then, the pink Blade Liger's boosters started up. "I'll race ya, Nick!" Fiona challenged as the pink Liger shot off. "Can't beat me!" "You wish!" I said playfully as I turned on MY Liger's boosters and shot after Fiona. All of a sudden, Rose roared, as did Zeke. Fiona checked her readouts and saw the signal of an incoming Charged Particle Cannon approaching fast. "Nick, Charged Particle Cannon approaching from 70 degrees starboard and approaching fast!" Fiona warned. I nodded and pulled a lever, making the Blade Liger shoot to the side. The particle beam shot by where my Blade Liger used to be standing. After that was over, I turned the Blade Liger to face the rejuvenated Geno Saurer. We all stood there for a while: me/Zeke/my Blade Liger, Fiona/Rose/her pink Blade Liger, and Raven/Shadow/his Geno Saurer.   
Ready to break the silence, I charged forward and unhatched the blades. Fiona followed suit as Rose fused with her Liger. Raven just laughed and spun around 180 degrees, trying to knock our Ligers 50 feet away with a tail attack. I laughed, too, and said, "Raven, I've become a much better pilot nowadays. That trick isn't going to fool me!" With that, I turned the boosters on and charged towards the Geno Saurer. The Saurer's tail barely missed me as I shot under it, quickly spun around 180 degrees to face the Saurer, and charged at it again, this time hitting my target, cutting the tail clean off. But, I had a feeling that something was wrong. Then, all of a sudden, the tail of the Geno Saurer revealed what looked like the barrel of a Charged Particle Cannon, only it was sparkling with electricity. Fiona then yelled at me to watch out. There was a bolt of lightning heading straight for me from the sky, which I easily avoided. Then, from the barrel, the Geno Saurer fired what looked like an electrical beam at Fiona's pink Blade Liger. I yelled for her to get out of the way, but she radioed me in and told me that it was coming too fast. Luckily for her, Rose was doing the smart thing, as she fused with Fiona and bailed out in a flash of pink light. Just then, (I didn't see Rose bail Fiona out) the lightning beam struck the pink Blade Liger, completely destroying it.  
"Fiona!!! Ok, Raven, THAT'S IT!!!!" I yelled as I charged forward. Raven fired a Charged Particle Cannon at me, but I simply cut through the blast with the blades. (If you didn't know, the blades on my Liger can neutralize, or cancel out, charged particles.) And, in a blaze of glory, just as Shadow bailed out with Raven, my Liger's blades cut through the Geno Saurer, completely destroying it. I didn't care about that right now, because Fiona and Rose were probably dead. "It's not fair," I thought as I looked at the wreckage of the Pink Blade Liger. "The girl I love the most, and now she's gone!" I started crying. Just then, Zeke roared something. I saw a Zoid coming: a Zaber Fang. I stopped crying and looked at the incoming Zaber Fang. That's was Emperor Rudolf's Zoid, the Royal Zaber Fang. It dropped someone off, then shot back to the palace.  
"Who is that, Zeke?" I asked. Zeke then roared something. "Yeah, that's a good idea, though Fiona isn't around to pilot it," I said. Zeke then diffused from my Liger and fused with the wrecked Pink Blade Liger in an attempt to ressurect it. I hopped out of the Blade Liger to go see who Emperor Rudolf had dropped off. I was glad that he was the emperor, because Prozen was too crazy to be the emperor. Besides, Prozen died when we destroyed the Death Saurer. I couldn't believe who I saw. It was Fiona, not hurt at all. "Fiona!" I yelled as I ran towards her and embraced her tightly. She hugged me back. We pulled apart, arms still around each other, and looked behind us just in time to see the whirlwind of light around the Pink Blade Liger dissipate. The new version looked awesome: the Pink Blade Liger was a deeper shade of pink, with 2 small shock cannons on the sides of the Liger, an obviously improved booster on the top, and 10 supercharged laser blades- 1 on either side of all four legs, 4 on the head in a + formation, and the usual two on the top, on either side of the new booster. "Wow, way cool!" I said.  
  
MAN! That was so hard to write. And, Fiona's Pink Blade Liger got an upgrade. The test begins in Chapter 4: The Return Of The Pink Blade Liger. Cya then! --SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


	4. The Return Of The Pink Blade Liger

Zoids: The Shocking Showdown Chapter 4: The Return Of The Pink Blade Liger  
  
Before we start, let me just say that I don't own Zoids or anything of it except my own characters and stuff. So, here's the long-awaited Chapter 4!  
  
  
"6 months. It's been that long since my Pink Blade Liger was destroyed and then ressurected by Zeke. I'm just glad I'm alive and that Nick really does care about me. But, I'm wondering if I'm burdening him by piloting a Zoid? Man, I'm so confused! Well, Nick wants to test me and my new Liger again, so, um, bye!" Fiona wrote in her journal as she put it down and walked to her Pink Blade Liger, only to find the blue Blade Liger, me, and Zeke nowhere in site.  
"Weird. Where did they go?" Fiona asked herself. She looked into the sky. The storm was STILL raging. It had been nine long months since the storm started, and it seemed there was no way of stopping it. Then, all of a sudden, the Geno Saurer appeared again with me, Zeke, and my Blade Liger bringing up the rear. Raven had me under his control for some reason, because I never would be friends with Raven until he stopped his murderous ways. Fiona knew, too, as she tensed up, unhatched the new set of blades on her new Liger, and prepared for battle.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I thought to myself, "That Raven is an idiot. Doesn't he know that trying to hypnotize me has no effect on me whatsoever? Well, I have to give him SOME credit for being persistent these days." Raven didn't notice that I had opened a com link to Fiona and her new Pink Blade Liger.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Fiona recieved the link. "Nick, are you really under Raven's control?" Fiona sternly asked me. "It's ok, Fiona, I have an idea." "Really?" Fiona replied. "I'm so glad!" "Me, too, Fiona. So, here's the plan. We'll pretend to fight, and when Raven isn't looking, we'll destroy it together. Ok?" "You got it!" With that, Fiona closed the comlink and charged at me. "Now this'll be good," Raven said as he leaned back on his command chair and watched the fight.  
  
Six hours later, we showed no signs of fatigue as we kept the plan going. It was then that I noticed that Raven was asleep. We stopped fighting as I opened another com link with Fiona. "That'll do, now let's go!" I said as I closed the link and transformed into the Blade Liger 0-Schneider, with a powered-up booster, and 7 new laser blades. Fiona unhatched and powered up all 10 of her Pink Blade Liger's laser blades, and flipped them forward so that each blade pointed at the Geno Saurer. We then charged. Raven sleepily opened his eyes. "Blade Attack Total Assault!" Fiona yelled as her Liger's laser blades started glowing. "9 Blades Attack!" I yelled as my blades glowed and electricity arced across each one. "WHAT THE?!!" Raven yelled as all 19 blades hit the Geno Saurer.  
  
Later, we had returned to the base. I opened another com link with Fiona on the way to talk about today's battle with the now-destroyed Geno Saurer. "Man, you're getting a lot better, Fiona! Did you see the way we dished out those attacks?" I said excitedly. "Calm down, Nick! I just want you to be okay, all right?" Fiona asked calmy. "Oops, sorry, Fiona. Sometimes I get carried away." "It's ok," Fiona said to me as we neared the base.  
  
WOW! Now that was super-cool! Expect the next chapter to be the longest. It's the final showdown! See ya then! -SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


	5. An Electrifying Destiny

Zoids: The Shocking Showdown Chapter 5: An Electrifying Destiny  
  
  
As the 10th month of the Ancient Zoidian storm started, Raven kept coming, but fortunately, we beat him every time. I began to wonder how the Geno Saurer kept healing itself after every encounter. A strong feeling surged through my body one day. I couldn't figure it out, though. But, what I did know about it was that it was about Fiona. You see, the Geno Saurer had gotten stronger after every battle, and if our Blade Ligers didn't get some new weapons soon, we'd all be destroyed. So, I told Fiona that I'd be working on something special for both our Blade Ligers. I couldn't tell her what, though. I said that it was a secret. The month went by fast, and I kept working on the "secret" project. And, amazingly, there was no sign of Raven.  
  
At the turn of the month, I had finally completed the projects on our Ligers. At 6:00 AM on the 2nd of November, I walked with Fiona to the base where our Ligers were waiting. "I finished the projects, Fiona. Wait'll you see the upgrades our Ligers have," I told Fiona as we neared the Ligers which had sheets over them. I went over to the first Liger, grabbed the sheet, and yanked it off, revealing my Blade Liger. Fiona gasped in joy when she saw my Liger's new weapon: a double set of blade-like drill arms attached just above the spot where the blades were. "Wow, that's cool!" Fiona said, obviously excited. There were 2 sheets covering 2 things were Fiona's Pink Blade Liger. It was now that I decided to tell her. "Fiona?" I asked her, though I was kinda nervous. "Yeah, Nick?" she replied, putting on that sweet smile that I loved so much. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, Fiona. I've wanted to say that I love you, but all our dilemas have kept me from saying so." Fiona stayed still for a moment, and then she replied with her usual sweet voice, "Nick, I love you too. I've been trying to say so as well. I care for you deeply, more than anyone else on the planet." I couldn't have heard a better answer. I embraced her tightly as she smiled and hugged me back. When that was finished, we both walked to the next 2 sheets hand in hand.  
  
I yanked off both sheets to reveal the Pink Blade Liger and the other part of her surprise: a conversion bay. Fiona thought it wasn't much. "Don't worry, Fiona. You'll see the surprise in a couple of seconds," I said as I hopped into the Pink Blade Liger as the conversion bay's door opened. The Liger hopped into the bay. I looked around for one to show her, and eventually pressed the button labeled "0-Schneider". With that, the bay closed and the Pink Blade Liger underwent a transformation. Fiona looked so excited when she saw her Liger after the conversion bay opened: the Pink Blade Liger had my 0-Schneider Close Combat armor attached. "Awesome! But, isn't that for your Blade Liger?" Fiona asked me. I hopped out of the cockpit, walked up to Fiona, and I explained that I rarely used the conversions anymore, so I installed the conversion system into her Pink Blade Liger. As she hugged me tightly, I held her close and said, "Looks like this IS an electrifying destiny."  
  
Later, Raven and the Geno Saurer made the scene. So did we, with my Blade Liger and its new set of drill arms hidden for now, and Fiona and her Pink Blade Liger which was still in the 0-Schneider form. "Well, isn't this nice. Two children acting tough, though these children defeated me 3 times already. I'M NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Raven shouted. "Raven, are you THAT stupid? Don't you know that you can never beat us?!" I shouted, too. With that, I charged at the Geno Saurer. We fought for a while, and somehow, I managed to slice off all of the Saurer's weapons except for the Charged Particle Cannon, of course, even though the Saurer was too weak from the last 3 defeats to use it for a while. But, amazingly, Raven started to charge the Particle Cannon. I thought, "Now's the time to unleash my secret weapon." With that, I pulled a lever nearby back, and my Blade Liger's new set of drill arms flipped out and attached to the slots on the bottom sides of my Liger's head. "Where did you get that?!" Raven yelled. I just ignored him as I flipped the blades on. Fiona pressed a button, powering up her blades and preparing for the Schneider's trademark move: the 9 Blades Attack. She also powered up all 10 of her other blades. I pressed a button in my Blade Liger, and the drills started spinning and the blades powered up. "This doesn't look good. Shadow, let's get out of here!" Raven yelled as Shadow bailed out with Raven. I didn't care that the two had escaped. Then, the drill arms and all 21 blades hit the Geno Saurer, blowing it to pieces. I was certain that it would never come back.  
  
Later on, we finally managed to stop the storm. I remembered the legend still.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Before the battle with the Death Saurer, we were in the library of the Snow Colony, looking for information on Ancient Zoidian times events. So far, we had nothing. Fiona was in the lobby, checking out a book. As I read the book "Ancient Zoidian Legends and Myths", I happened upon something interesting. "Fiona! I found something!" I shouted as Fiona walked back to my location. "You find something?" Fiona asked me. "I sure did! Look at this article!" I said. I read it to Fiona.  
"Around 1000 years ago, the Ancient Zoidian civilization went through a devastating storm. Lightning rained down all over the planet, and many people and their Zoids fell victim to the strange storm. Fortunately, a team of Ligers were able to contain the storm's power inside a Geno Saurer and sealed it up so no one would release the storm's power again."  
"Wow," Fiona said, surprised by the article. "Geno Saurer?" I asked myself. I suddenly realized what Geno Saurer the article meant. It was talking about Raven's Geno Saurer. His was the only known Geno Saurer on the planet. "If Raven comes back, Fiona, we're going to have a tough fight on our hands," I told Fiona.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"Well, Fiona, are you ready to continue our search for Zoid Eve?" I asked Fiona. She nodded yes, and we took off into the sunset.  
  
*Fin*  
  
How'd you like that? Pretty impressive, eh? Well, I'll see you around!- SuperSaiyanZelda4321 


End file.
